


O sole mio

by Reve_13



Series: Tao and his life with the clingy lovebirds [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Small retreat to Macau
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: Tao and his life with the clingy lovebirds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649569
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Mikhail Arbatov loved cars. Anyone who visited his garage would know about this. He liked the sound of wind through the car window, it felt like it could blow away all the annoyance in life.

To a man like him, he was certainly not going to miss the Grand Prix especially it was held on his territory. The Macau Grand Prix was one of the biggest events in this small city. Rich men in Hong Kong and Macau usually invest on horse racing, but Mikhail devoted on car racing. He had his own crew, his own professional drivers, and his racing cars. 

“Fei, you must come and see my team.” Mikhail talked to his lover on their breakfast table with a proud expression, “You will love it.”

“Car racing is not exactly my thing.” The long-haired beauty put the sunny side up in his mouth. His lover’s many talents included cooking. 

“Come on, consider it as a holiday trip?” The blonde looked at the black haired man with eagerness in his eyes, “Tao would want to see, right?” 

The teen who was listening quietly nodded in response. It’s always interesting to experience new things. 

“Fine.” The beauty never objected when Tao wanted it, “Two days one night, that’s all.”

Mikhail had been stationing in Macau for the past few days so it was only Feilong, Tao and Yoh taking the helicopter from Hong Kong. Tao was excited, he felt like the holiday to japan was once again happening. Feilong did not show it on his face, but he was also looking forward to the small retreat, even though it was only on another familiar land. 

They got off the helicopter and switched to the car. Mikhail had sent him a message saying he would be waiting for them on the stand. The gorgeous man frowned. His lover had never failed to pick him up himself. 

The three arrived the VIP seats on the stand, but they could not find the blonde man there. Boris, Mikhail’s right-hand-man came forward and greeted them instead. 

“Feilong-sama.” Boris nodded to him. “Your seat is here. Best view of the finishing line.”

“Thanks. Where is he?” 

“Ah...he said it is a secret.” Boris shrugged. He had no obligation to answer Feilong, especially when his boss had forbid it. 

“...Please tell me he is not up to something reckless again.” Feilong frowned. His lover is daring and not afraid of death, which made him always going for excitement without regarding his own safety. If he was slightly less skilled or lucky, he might be dead before he can run. 

“Um...I would say he is in his usual self.” 

“Gosh you made me so worried.” Feilong sat down with Tao, Yoh was sitting behind him so he could monitor the environment and protect the two. 

“And our drivers are all in position! Red car, the Ferrari team, signature look! Their driver is Peter Paterson!” The voice of the commentators came through the speakers on the stand. Feilong looked down to the lanes and saw the fancy cars and their helmeted drivers. 

“Fei-sama, it’s almost beginning!” Tao was excited. “Where is Mr. Arbatov? He would hate to miss the opening!”

“And last! The sky blue car with a golden dragon painted on it! Such a wonderful paint work, I must say! This is from the Arbatovs team!” Feilong looked up when he heard the familiar name. He knew Mikhail has his own team, but he did not expect Mikhail would paint a dragon on their cars. 

“The driver of the team is Mikhail Arbatov!” 

“What?” He looked down to the lane again, and saw the man in helmet. His muscular body and broad shoulders were so familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Feilong could not believe his eyes and ears. Mikhail was a good driver on the street and even on some amateur road races, but a professional car racing? 

“One of the drivers sprained his ankle this morning. We are one driver short and boss is just filling in the place.” Sensing the black haired man anxiety, Boris explained in an effort of saving Mikhail’s neck. “Don’t worry, he knew his tricks. This is just touring car, not formula one. ”

Feilong did not answer. He could not keep his eyes off the man, who is now waving merrily to the stand before climbing in the car. 

Soon after the beginning of the race, the audience could only rely on the big screen for live streaming. The cars were loud, and ridiculously fast. Tao almost jumped up because of excitement, but Feilong could only clenched his own hands tightly.

“And the leading yellow car is from the Lamborghini team! As expected! Ferrari Red and the Sky blue Arbatovs are both following closely!” The exciting voice of commentary came again from the speakers.

“And then it’s the hair clip turn, tricky one. Too narrow to make a good turn. Lamborghini team still in the lead! Arbatovs catched up to the second!......Oh no. Code-60 flag! Green car from the Yeungs lost controlled and cars behind them had piled up!” 

Feilong looked at the big screen. It was now switched to the piling up of cars but not the leading ones anymore. Code-60 flag indicated the race was paused and all cars should slow down to 60km/h without overtaking. 

“Fei-sama? Yours hands are cold.” Tao put his hands on the beauty’s, trying to warm him up. 

“Feilong-sama, are you alright?” Yoh could almost see his master shivering. He took off his jacket and wrapped it on him. The air-con was working wonderfully, but his master should not be feeling cold in this temperature. He could only think that the beauty was shaking either from anger or worry. 

Feilong could not help but imagine Mikhail was inside the piles of cars, stuck and bleeding out. What if he lost control and he car crushed on a rock? He remembered too clearly that last year, there was a car literally flew right through the audience stand. 

What a stupid thought. Mikhail Arbatov is a gang leader. He could survive gun fights, he could certainly pull up a damn car race. He is more likely to die from a bullet than a rock. Or to put in extreme, death is accompanied with their job. There is no point worrying him like a little girl here. 

Feilong kept telling himself it was absurd to be worried at all, but his brain disobeyed him. He did not want to see another significant person leave him again. Not again. 

“OK the mess is cleaned now. Green flags again and let’s switch back to the leading cars. Still the top three on the run, Lamborghini the first, Arbatov and Ferrari closely following...” 

Laps after laps and Feilong felt his heart popping out his chest along with the loud engine noise. He tried his very best to keep his breakfast stay in the stomach. Tao had been clenching his hands tightly, as an effort to calm him down. 

“And the very final lap! The Ferrari Red is storming in, and taken the second place from the Arbatovs. But the dragon is not giving up just yet! Annnnnnndddd!! ”

Feilong could see the cars turning around the corner racing to the finishing line now. The black and white checkered flag waving in the wind. He could not resist but stood up to have a clearer view. Yoh’s jacket fell off his shoulder to the ground, but he could not care less. 

The sky blue car barely passed the very narrow path and sped up, almost knocking over the two cars in front of it. The engine noise was deafening and the tires screeched, leaving a trail of black marks on the paved road. And it passed the line, first. 

“I am going.” Feilong walked out of the stand, with Tao and Yoh following him immediately. Boris looked at the three, but he did not have any authority to stop him. Ah, boss, you are in troubles. 

Mikhail stepped down from the podium with a trophy in his hand. He walked to the audience stand, hoping for a hug and an admiration look from his lover. However, what he found was his subordinates shrugging to him.

“Don’t tell me he did not come.” Mikhail rubbed on his golden hair.

“He came, and he left.” Boris patted on Mikhail’s shoulder, “Great show, boss. But you are in huge trouble. He is pissed.”

“Pissed at what?” Mikhail was confused. He won the match like a hero, what could his lover possibly be pissed at.

“You.” Boris could not help but be amazed at how absurd in love his boss could be. He thought about it again, this man had never had a serious relationship before now, anyway. “His face was paper-white when he saw those cars crashing in a pile. He was worried-sick.”

“...It doesn't sound like Fei.” Mikhail paced around the room, “He never worried about me doing anything. He should know that I am capable of doing it.”

“Gosh...” Facepalmed, Boris resisted from giving his boss a good snap on the head, “Won’t you be worried if you know he is in a middle of a damn gun fight or what, even though you know he shoot perfectly?”

“...” Mikhail nodded. 

“What are you waiting for? Go find him. You idiot!”


	3. Chapter 3

Feilong returned to his room in the Venetian Macao. He lied down on the king-size bed, still dressed in his suit. He told Yoh to bring Tao to sight seeing and leave him alone. He needed time to slow his heart rate down. 

His hotel’s room was unlocked suddenly. Needless to think, it was his Russian lover. The blonde had ran over to the bedroom directly. He had changed from the driving suit to a casual v-neck T-shirt and jeans. 

“Fei?” He walked towards the bed where the beauty was lying down. The black haired man turned his face away, unwilling to look at him. “Fei.”

The blond man climbed up to the bed, and hugged the beauty in his strong arms. Feilong did not struggle or pushed him away, but still, lying down silently like a beautiful doll. Mikhail put his head near to the neck of the gorgeous man, like a huge golden retriever asking for patting. 

“Fei.”

“Dear.”

“Honey.”

“Baby.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Darling.”

“Princess.”

“Oh my queen, please.” Mikhail leaned over the silent Feilong, his hands and knees on the sides of the slang body. “I know you are pissed, but can we talk?”

“Pissed?” Feilong stared at the man with an expressionless face, “Why would I?”

“I know you were worrying about me.” Mikhail leaned down and kissed Feilong on the cheek. “I know I am a prick not telling you that I am driving. I am sorry.”

“Why? I know driving is your passion. I have no objection on whatever you like to do.” 

“Fei.” Mikhail looked at the beautiful black eyes, “If you don’t like it, I will not drive the race car anymore.” But I will continue racing with my sports car on streets. He was smart enough not to say that out loud. 

“No. I don’t want you to stop because of me.” The beauty hastened, he looked away from the gentle blue eyes, “I am just pissed at myself. I should have trusted you more. I should be enjoying what you enjoy. I should be there for you all the time. I want to be a good lover.” 

“You are already a good lover.” Mikhail sat up, and pulled the beautiful man with him. He held him in his embrace, and whispered in his ears. Feilong was insecure in relationship, given his past love interest was basically a bastard in Mikhail's opinion. He was never loved and cared by a true lover. 

“No. I don’t trust you enough for your skill. I feared it would take you away from me. And now I am standing in the way of you doing what you like.” Feilong rested his head on the man’s shoulder, “I don’t know how to be a good lover.” 

“Fei...” Mikhail brushed the long hair gently, and tightened his embracement, “I love who you already are.”

“You give me your coat when I feel cold. You drive and pick me up everytime. You cook for me. You send me good night messages every time when you are away. You help me to wash after we had sex.” Feilong was in the edge of shivering, he clenched on the bed sheet,. He loved the man, but he did not know how to. “I was just enjoying your love without returning.”

“You smile at me every morning. You hug me and fondle my back when I had nightmares. You pick my suit and tie for business meeting. You clean my guns so I know they are reliable. You love me.” Mikhail said it slowly, sincerely, and softly. "Which is the most important of all."

“But I boss you around.”

“Yeah, it’s quite hard when you wake me up at 3am to cook you a midnight snack.” Mikhail laughed, “Dear, feeling better?” 

“Um...” Feilong nodded, allowing the man to pull him up from bed. 

\---

The two walked slowly in the shopping mall of the hotel. The Venetian Macao painted the ceiling like a clear blue sky, and decorated as if it was in Italy. The small water canals meandered through the shopping mall, and the gondolas sailed smoothly in it. 

Mikhail stopped the gondola in the dock and asked the gondolier to leave. He had the power to do whatever he liked in Macau. He stepped onto the boat and held out a hand for Feilong. 

Unlike in the real Venice, the canal was merely bigger than a music fountain and tourists could just watch them on the two sides. Feilong hesitated, but still he sat down on the boat. Mikhail smiled at his lover, he knew his lover was shy in public intimacy. 

The blonde man rummaged his bag, and took two carnival masks. He passed Feilong one of them and wore the other one himself. The beauty took a look at the magnificent colourful mask, then put it on to cover his flawless face. 

“No one will recognize us, dear.” The blonde man started to sail the boat slowly and smoothly. 

“Will you sing?” Feilong looked around the other gondolas on the canal. The gondoliers were all singing for the tourists. 

“Dear, in Venice you have to pay extra for songs.” Mikhail laughed, but he took a deep breath. “'o sole mio~ sta nfronte a te! 'o sole, 'o sole mio~”

Feilong hid his smile behind the mask. His lover might be the most feared mafia leader outside, but he was always the gentle lover that would do anything for him. 

“What does that mean?” Feilong looked up on his lover, who was now attracting all attention from the land.

“You are shinier and more beautiful than the sun.” Mikhail replied, he could not remembered exactly. In fact, he could not recall the lyrics after ‘o sole mio and had been making it up. 

“Let’s switch seat.” Feilong stood up from the floating boat, balancing carefully. Mikhail looked at him and gave him the paddle. He sat down on the seat, waiting for what his princess was going to do. 

“一追再追 只想追趕生命裡一分一秒

原來多麼可笑 你是真正目標

一追再追 追蹤一些生活最基本需要

原來早不缺少

有了你 即使平凡卻最重要”

(Chase after chase, for every moment in my time. How absurd I am to not realize you are my goal of life. 

Chase after chase, for what I thought was basic needs. Then I found I already have it indeed.

With you, every ordinary became my necessary.) 

Feilong sang the famous Cantonese song softly. Mikhail probably would not understand the lyrics, but he felt like the song now. To his surprise, his lover started singing together in an inaccurate pronunciation. 

“好光陰 縱沒太多 一分鐘那又如何

會與你 共同渡過 都不枉過”

(Good time never lasts long, it doesn't matter it is one minute or prolong.

With you in the journey, every moment is worthy.) 

“Misha...How could you?” Feilong was so surprised. The song was a very famous one in the region, but he never expected Mikhail would know it, let alone sing it. 

“Dear, I tried my best to know every aspects of you. Just like you would learn Russian for me.” Mikhail continued, “And the lyrics speak my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Feilong and Mikhail sang is 追 (Chase) by Leslie Cheung:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcSE3cQH-Ic
> 
> English lyrics could be found here: https://lyricstranslate.com/en/%E8%BF%BD-chase.html 
> 
> I tried to be very poetic and rhyme it, so it was not a completely faithful translation in the story. 
> 
> Leslie Cheung was probably the only one in the world that was so suitable in wearing a cheongsam. I highly recommend his movie "Rouge (1987)" which he wore the cheongsam perfectly, and Anita Mui wore a beautiful Qipao.


	4. Chapter 4

The original gondola trip was just fifteen minutes, but no one dared to interrupt the two. The sailed from the starting dock to the end, and went to the starting again and again. Sometimes the blonde was sailing, sometimes the black haired, and sometimes they just sat together and let the boat float.

“Misha.” Feilong put his head on the shoulder of the man sitting next to me. With his face and identity covered behind the carnival mask, he felt comfortable in doing anything. “I meant it, don’t give up driving.” 

“I don’t usually drive a racing car, honey. Today I was just filling in..” Mikhail hugged the beautiful man. “I know how it felt when you have to sit there and worried sick. I do. Perhaps I can go without telling you?”

“I am sure Boris will leak that info to me.”

“...Right.” 

“Do whatever you like. But please make sure you come home in one piece. You promised not to die before me.” 

“Understood, my queen.” 

* * *

After casted out of the hotel suite by Feilong, Tao and Yoh had been wandering in the same shopping mall. They met Boris on the way, who were clenching his boss’s driving suit and trophy. 

“Tea?” 

“Uh, why not.” 

They settled down in a cafe near the canal. They ordered some afternoon tea snack and all leaned back on the chair, watching the surrounding absent-minded. It was not that they were strangers, but they just did not have much to chat about. 

Tao was happily eating the colourful macarons. His master was not a big fans of sweet food, so macarons were not commonly found on their dining table. He sipped the black tea to neutralize the sweetness before eating the next one. 

“O sole mio~” 

The three looked down to the canal after hearing the familiar voice. A gondola was sailing smoothly, with two masked man on it. Boris looked at the blonde hair of the sailor and the long black hair of the passenger, and knew instantly these two were their bosses.

“Do they seriously think that no one would recognise them?” 

“......Possibly. Look at how Feilong-sama touched his thighs. He would never do it in public.” Yoh smiled at the two, who were stuck in their own sweet world. 

“God I am so sure Mikhail is laughing like a prick under that mask.” Boris looked at his boss, who was now brushing the beautiful silky hair. “Should we hire a boat and go crash on theirs?”

“Oh don’t disturb them!” Tao stood up and pulled the two adults back on their seats. “They are having a really good time.”

“Oh Tao, it must be hard for you.” Boris patted the hair of the teen, “Having to live with these shameless lovebirds.” 

“Well...sometimes it’s a bit embarrassing, sitting with them in the table when they flirt.” Tao thought about it carefully, “but as long as Fei-sama is happy.”

"I should really video record his singing for blackmailing him in the future." Boris took out his phone and started recording. 

"Send me a copy." Yoh replied.

The loving couples were not aware of the three on the land, nor anyone or anything other than themselves. 

Mikhail took off his mask and shielded the left side of their faces and ask Feilong to do the same on the right side. They kissed in between the two masks. 

"Wow. I am jealous." Boris commented. "How can Mikhail found such a hot lover when I can't find an average one?" 

"Oh that, he did paid his effort." Yoh replied. He was right there when Mikhail inventing endless reasons just to see the beauty. "It was hard to pick the flower of high tower." 

"But he is an idiot in love!" Boris could not help but thought how Mikhail had no idea how he pissed Feilong. How he just stood there not knowing what to do. He was the cupid, but this cupid could not find his own love.

"Well, Feilong-sama is another idiot in love.“ Yoh shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

No matter how much Boris believed his boss was an idiot in love relationship, he had to admit that he did understood the fierce beauty very much. He was not expecting to see the two walking hand-in-hand so soon, not after Feilong just left the audience stand without another words with a pissed expression on his flawless face only a few hours ago. 

The couple spotted the three in the cafe, and Mikhail greeted his subordinate with a victorious smile. 

“Fei-sama. Are you alright now?” 

“...There was nothing wrong.” Feilong looked uneasy, he did not want to admit he was worried nor he was doubting himself again on his worthiness of being a good lover. He blushed a little, and looked away from the genuine eyes of Tao. 

“I am glad.” Being so close to their master, both Yoh and Tao knew clearly that Feilong did not always like to say what he means. With his blushed cheek and hand clenched tightly to the Russian, they understood that the beauty had settled the business with his lover. 

“A English afternoon tea set, two cups of black tea.” Mikhail ordered them something to eat. His eyes focused on the beauty, the hand touching the back of hand of his love. 

  
  


* * *

“Isn't this Mikhail?” A few girls who were all wearing sexy short dresses spotted the man and came forward to their table. “We haven’t see you for a while, where did you go?” 

“Such a bunch of handsomes here. Wanna hang out with us tonight?” One of the girl touched Mikhail’s cheek flirtingly, but Mikhail brushed off her hand. The other girl winked at Yoh and Boris, which the two looked away with a bit of embarrassment. 

“And this little boy here, wanna play with the big sisters?” One of the brunette girls brushed Tao’s hair, which made the boy moved uncomfortably. 

“Mikhail, who’s this gorgeous?” The girls looked at Feilong curiously.

“Hi ladies.” Feilong returned a flirty smile, charming enough to send the Russian man to heaven. “Where do you guys usually meet? Mikhail had been hiding that wonderful place from me.”

“Fei, I haven’t go there for a while, not since...” Mikhail wanted to hold the beauty's hand and explain. He could not believe how bad his luck could be. The last thing he needed was to piss off Feilong twice in a day. 

“Oh we usually meet at the Ritz-Carlton.” That girl clearly did not sense the atmosphere accurately. “This guy is wild. Hey gorgeous, why don’t we meet there tonight?” 

“Wild?” Feilong gave his lover a cold smile, “I promise I could do better.”

“Fei...” Mikhail frowned, “That was in the past.”

“I know.” The black-haired man looked at his lover. He reached out and took Mikhail’s hand, with their fingers interlaced. The beauty turned to the girls who were looking at them in surprise. “Sorry ladies, he is taken.” 

Silent with embarrassment, the girls left without anything to say. They knew clearly they were no match for the beautiful man, who Mikhail could not take his eyes off. 

“Sorry Boris, Yoh.” Feilong said after second-thought, he might had ruined the dates of the two. “But Tao, you will need to wait a few more years.”

“Don’t worry, Feilong-sama. They are not my cup of tea.” Boris laughed, “If they are, I had plenty of chance when I hang out with boss. In the past, of course.”

“Boris, are you in my side or what?” Mikhail rolled his eyes to his subordinate. He turned to face his lover, with their hands still interlocked. “Honey, I swear I never hang out with girls or men after we are together. You know how much I love you.”

“I know. I saw your face every night at dinner.” Feilong smiled adorably at his lover. “I just want them to know you are mine. Anyone had a problem with that could come and see me.”

“Oh baby...” Mikhail kissed the beauty on the lips, ignoring the others on the table. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh god. I know how Tao felt now.” said Boris, facepalmed and embarrassed by the loving couples.


End file.
